Confidence
by Frannie-pants
Summary: A short oneshot on Yumi building up the courage to ask Ulrich on a date. This is a song fic to Teddy Geigers 'For You I Will Confidence'


**_AN:_** Hey everybody! So this is my 3rd fanfic that I've actually ever put up on the web. I got this idea from a life experience, so please forgive if the characters are a little OOC. This is Yumi's POV

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Code Lyoko or Teddy Geiger's song, "For You I will (Confidence)" or Teddy Geiger for that matter.

Confidence

_**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all**_

_**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet**_

_**As what I can't have**_

It was the middle of Humanities class when I was knocked out of my daydream by my best friend, Aelita.

"Are you with us Miss Ishiyama?" Ms.Weiss impatiently articulated.

"Now I am" I replied sitting up straight and refocusing my attention to the subject.

'The last thing I need is Ms.Weiss failing me for my best subject' I thought bitterly.

"Alright then, what was the date of Pearl Harbor?" She said smugly.

To my relief the bell rang in that instant.

"Bye Ms.Weiss, I'll get back to you on that tomorrow!" I reciprocated while running out the door.

Aelita came running up to me once I was out of the classroom.

"You did know the answer, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, December 7th 1941. Why?" I retorted.

_**Like you and the way that your hair**_

_**Round your finger**_

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you**_

_**What I feel about you**_

"Just making sure you were playing damsel in distress for Ulrich" She replied in a lower tone, so only I could hear her.

"And what's that supposed to mean" I managed to get out while blushing at upon hearing his name.

"Nothing" The pink haired girl replied smugly.

"Anyway, Friday is your 14th birthday, your still going with plan 'Ham', right? (AN: Ham is their code name for Ulrich, so no one knows who they're talking about except them.)

"Oh, but of course. I just hope my confidence doesn't abandon me at the last moment." I replied with a heavy sigh.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**And cannonball into the water **_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

"Don't worry, I'll be close for moral support. But if that does happen I'll help you out." Aelita consoled me confidently.

"You're the best, Aelita." I said smiling at my best friend.

"What are friends for." She said laughing.

Then we walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Aelita's boyfriend of two years, Jeremie.

"Hey Aei, how was your day?" He asked while grabbing her hand and blushing.

"Great, yours?" She replied also blushing. They both let out a heavy sigh.

"Excuse while I be sick" I said pretending to be sick.

"Ditto." Ulrich joined in as him Odd came over. I blushed as he stood next to me. When Odd saw this he winked at me and mouthed 'he likes you'. I just ignored him, but I wondered if he could be right.

_**Forgive me if I stutter **_

_**From all of the clutter in my head**_

_**Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes**_

_**Like a waterbed**_

_**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways **_

_**A thousand times, no more camouflage**_

_**I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall**_

"Earth to Yumi, are you in there?" Ulrich said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said snapping out of my daydream of about half a minute.

"You've been really spacey this week, are you all right?" Ulrich asked me with concern flooding his brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a big smile.

Friday

I was in 6th period, one of the only classes I don't have with Ulrich. I had 3 pieces of paper, and 3 different ways to ask Ulrich out. 'Do you wanna go to the movies with me sometime' or 'Do you wanna go out with me' last but not least, the infamous passing the note to him during class with my phone number on it. I mixed them all up and randomly chose number one. This is going to be a long day.

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have**_

_**And cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**You always want what you can't have**_

_**But I've got to try**_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you**_

Today we have a school carnival since schools almost out. This is the perfect chance to do it. It's now or never, Yumi. But first I'm gonna go on some rides. I'll ask him later. I'll hang with Aelita and Sam for now. (AN: Sam goes to Kadic in my fics.)

So with that I go to find Aelita and Sam.

"So what do you wanna do first?" I ask the small group.

"That big jumping thingy!" Sam immediately replies.

"Works for me." Aelita reciprocated.

"Off to the big jumping thingy!" I say laughing.

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall**_

_**And create a mood I would**_

_**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room**_

_**I would**_

Okay, so now we've done every ride twice. No more excuses, Yumi. It's now or never. Odd, Jeremie, and him are holding ice cones and just walking out of line. I take a big breath with my posse behind me and walk up to my beloved.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" I ask him, I can feel my legs turning to jelly. Ulrich nods his head and it looks as though he has a brain freeze.

**_That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do, to get through to you_**

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**And cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me, sometime?" I spit out, omg, I can't believe I didn't stutter. He looks at me surprised, is he blushing? I think he's gonna say no, or is he just speechless?

"How about tonight at 7, meet me at the movie theater." He chokes on the last word. My legs are going out from under me so I nod my head and walk back to Aelita and Sam. They had been taking pictures of me asking him out! I wonder If I should kill them or thank them.

_**You always want what you can't have**_

_**But I've got to try**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

End

AN: Okay, I know that whole thing was pretty cliché and corny, but I got it from a real life experience. So live with it. Love ya'll.

Please Review


End file.
